


First Time (Again and Again)

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akemi Homura had repeated her life so many times that she could hardly remember when she lost her virginity with Madoka Kaname, yet when Madoka asked her every time "Is this your...first..too?" Homura always answered yes, dipping her head down as though she were looking at Madoka's body instead of trying to hide a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time (Again and Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt (located [here](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/13592.html?thread=1916440#cmt1916440)) 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Homura/Madoka: first time (again and again)'  
> This is my first porn fic, please be gentle.

Akemi Homura had repeated her life so many times that she could hardly remember when she lost her virginity with Madoka Kaname, yet when Madoka asked her every time "Is this your...first..too?" Homura always answered yes, dipping her head down as though she were looking at Madoka's body instead of trying to hide a lie.  
And it was such a beautiful body too, unblemished skin and smooth curves. Homura was almost envious of how gorgeous the girl was, laying naked on her back on Homura's bed with a soft pink blush perfecting the image.  
The black-haired girl caressed the body before her, running her hands down the girl's sides before moving them to cup her face. She tilted Madoka's head up just a bit and moved to kiss her gently.  
Madoka moaned into her lover's mouth as Homura cupped the girl's right breast and stroked it, slowly inching her fingers closer to the soft pink nipple.  
She caressed it as she began to push her tongue into Madoka's mouth and the girl moaned, louder this time, prompting Homura to moan softly in return.  
As the girls' tongues embraced and the kiss grew in passion Homura began to tweak Madoka's nipple lightly, trying to coerce it into growing fully erect.  
Both moaned into each other and Madoka began to gently grind againt Homura, arousal mounting with every minute.  
Homura ground back and broke the kiss, gasping for breath as she looked down into her lover's lust-filled eyes.  
Madoka panted and made a soft noise that seemed filled with love.  
Her partner began to move her left hand softly down the girl's body, gently stroking her stomach before moving to her inner thighs and crawling upwards, gently rubbing at Madoka's soft entrance.  
Madoka gasped and then threw an arm around Homura, drawing her closer, and began passionately kissing the girl's collarbone, leaving a trail of tiny red buds.  
Homura began to gently push into Madoka's pussy, its wetness easily lubricating her finger. The girl gasped again and Homura moaned back, moving her right hand from her partner's breast to her own vagina and rubbing it as well.  
Madoka continued to moan and kiss her lover, expressing her love the best way she could right now.  
Homura gently moved her finger partially in and out of Madoka, working up a rhythm that steadily grew faster as she tried to find the spot that made her beloved feel best.  
At the same time, she had found that spot in herself and was moving the finger in her pussy to the same rhythm that she was moving the one in Madoka's.  
Finally, she found the most sensitive part of Madoka and picked up the pace. The girl felt such pleasure that she could no longer focus enough even to suckle at her lover's neck and threw her arms around Homura at abandon, loudly gasping and moaning as she bucked her hips up, seeking out the intense please Homura had brought.  
Homura herself could have watched her lover like this for eternity, but she focused intensely on satisfying both of them, knowing that if she went without orgasm Madoka would be much less satisfied than if both girls together achieved a state of orgasmic bliss.  
Finally, both began reaching the edge, blushing harder and moving faster until they shuddered together, Madoka's mouth opened wordlessly while Homura's back arched high.  
Homura then nearly collapsed upon Madoka and the girl drew her arms around her lover and protector as both drifted off to sleep.  
And if Homura dreamed of how she would likely have to experience this a thousand more times over, have to look into her beloved's innocent face and pretend that this was her first time too then she did not show it.


End file.
